An Ice Dream
by Tarja the wind witch
Summary: Post OTN3. As coisas entre Eliana e Tiago estam feias. Eliana esta' so' e desesperada, mas talvez os sonhos tragam comforto...  Eliana/Inverno. Tiago-bashing. OTN3 spoilers Rated for lemon. No like no read.


**DISCLAIMER**:Os personagem pertencem ao autor, André Vianco. Eu não ganho nada desta fic.

**ATENÇÃO:** contem lemon e Tiago bashing (Eu não gosto do Tiago). Contem também grandes spoilers de "O Turno da Noite".  
><strong>ATENÇÃO 2<strong>: eu nunca recebi lições formais de português. Tudo o que eu aprendi foi de livros e revistinhas, portanto podem acontecer erros de gramatica. Os leitores não se aborreçam demasiado e me escrevam se caso achem algum erro.

Essa fic foi inspirada por "Dona Flor e seus Dois Maridos" de Jorge Amado e pelo concept das Dreamers da saga da Roda do Tempo de Robert Jordan.  
>Eu sei que o concept dessa historia não é demasiado original e jà foi usado em varias fandoms, mas assim rodava a minha inspiração hoje.<p>

Flames serão usadas para esquentar comida.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>As relações entre ela e Tiago tinham começado a estragar-se logo que ele tinha trazido a Samantha à Vida Escura após a batalha no Estadio Morumbi. A garota gótica tinha se tornado una vampira destemida, cheia de curiosidade e de gana para descobrir tudo da sua nova condição, e ensinar-lhe tomava a maioria do tempo de Tiago. Tempo que ele subtraia à Eliana.<br>A garota-vampira tinha ficado terrivelmente enciumada da nova irmã, e ressentida com Tiago que parecia apreciar a nova cria muito mas do que ela. Sentia que estava perdendo o seu amado e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para ganhá-lo de volta. Eliana não era destemida, não gostava da Vida Escura, ainda relutava a entregar-se completamente à sues instintos e entendia que Tiago começava a sentir essa relutância como um peso, uma fraqueza imperdoável.  
>Eliana sentia-se magoada pelo que acontecia abaixo dos seus olhos, ver os dois se aproximando cada noite mais, enquanto ela era afastada, não cruelmente, mas inapelavelmente, era uma tortura. Eliana tentou acostumar-se à nova situação, tentou reconstruir a sua relação com o amado, se esforçou de deixar de lado as suas duvidas, de se entregar à Vida Escura, mas um dia descobriu que todos os seus esforços eram vãos. Ao entrar em um dos quartos da toca, Eliana deparou-se com um espetáculo que estilhaçou seu coração morto em mil pedaços: Tiago e Samantha estavam na cama, nus, entrelaçados em um abraço intimo, transando come se não houvesse um futuro.<br>Eliana deu um passo para trás, as pernas moles come se tivesse corrido um dia inteiro, voltou-se e correu para fora da toca, sem rumo.  
>Chovia, aquela noite e, em breve, Eliana ficou toda molhada e teve que encontrar um abrigo. Até parecia obra do velho Tempestade, pensou Eliana, entocando-se em um velho armazém subterrâneo. Ela não tinha coragem de voltar para casa, não podia suportar de encarar os dois depois daquilo que tinha visto. Sentia raiva contra os dois, mas sobre tudo contra Tiago. Como podia traí-la assim, na sua casa, bem debaixo dos seus olhos? Tudo aquilo que tinham passado até então não contava nada para ele? Porquê a tinha salvada de Inverno? Somente para destruí-la ele mesmo, com suas próprias mãos?<br>O impulso del voltar para trás e arrebentar a cara do Tiago era forte, mas Eliana sabia que ela não tinha chances contra ele: o Tiago era forte o bastante para encarar os vampiros do Rio D'Ouro de par à par, enquanto ela era fraca e quase inábil à luta. Eliana se deixou cair ao chão encostada em uma das paredes e abraçou os joelhos, encostando a cabeça na parede. Lagrimas escarlates riscavam a sua face pálida.  
>Eliana chorou até sentir que não tinha mais lagrimas, desejando de poder fazer alguma coisa para se sentir menos humilhada, menos traída. Desejou se vingar, chegou até a desejar que o maldito do Inverno estivesse por perto para arrebentar a cara do Tiago. Talvez ele teria feito, por ela, dando-se ares de cavaleiro, teria arrebentado o Tiago em sua honra. Normalmente o Inverno lhe dava um medo danado, mas dessa vez, Eliana teria sido quase contente de ver o sorridente português.<br>Lá fora amanhecia. Eliana sentiu o sono diurno envolvê-la e se rendeu, adormecendo-se com um sorriso ao imaginar o Inverno surrando o Tiago até a inconsciência.

Eliana abriu os olhos e se encontrou em um lugar estranho, desconhecido. As paredes eram feitas de pedra e recobertas de tapeçarias antigas, os moveis, inclusive uma grande cama com dossel eram de madeira escura e, aos olhos treinados de uma historiadora como ela era, pareciam do começo do seculo dezesseis, e o chão era coberto por espessos tapetes.  
>O cômodo era escuro, mas ela não necessitava de luz para perceber que tinha outra pessoa lá dentro com ela. Eliana acendeu os olhos e se deu uma olhada ao redor para localizar a presencia, mas não viu ninguém. Mãos fortes e frias se posaram sobre seus ombros e uma voz profunda de forte sotaque português murmurou suavemente ao seu ouvido "Mesmo após morta, ainda cheiras à canela, menina..."<br>Eliana sentiu um calafrio percorrer o seu corpo e se virou, tentando acertar o invasor com um soco, mas ele deu um rápido passo para trás e o seu punho investiu somente ar.  
>Eliana rosnou em direção ao invasor, um vulto alto e de ombros largos, que deu uma pequena risadinha. Ela tinha sempre achado muito irritante o seu senso de humor. "O que faz aqui, Inverno? Você está morto!" ela gritou, cerrando os punhos e se afastando.<br>Inverno riu de novo. "Tu também estás, menina. - ele retrucou com um sorriso – Me chamas e depois não me queres? Que dama mas cruel te tornaste, Eliana... Sorte tua que eu seja um cavaleiro leal..." disse, quase ofendido.  
>"Eu não te chamei, seu stalker pervertido!" disse Eliana, sempre mais enraivecida.<br>"Não me chamaste? - ele perguntou, avançando para fora das sombras – Eu ouvi a tua voz mesmo na beira do Rio, clamando por mim, por um cavaleiro para te proteger, menina." Os seus olhos escuros eram cheios de paixão, como da ultima vez que se encontraram, logo antes que ele fosse embora na barca de Charon. "Eu te prometi que ia lutar por ti, menina. - ele disse baixinho, avançando mais um passo e ela lembrou das suas palavras naquele dia - Por isso estou aqui."  
>"Aonde estamos?" perguntou Eliana, engolindo em seco.<br>Inverno deu uma olhada ao redor e sorriu de novo, mas era um sorriso triste. "Acho que estamos no meu castelo, menina. Sentes? A cachoeira..." Eliana reparou que havia um barulho de água correndo, provavelmente muito subtil para um reles humano reparar.  
>"Porquê estamos aqui?" ela perguntou de novo, confusa.<br>"Não tenho ideia. Este é o teu sonho, não o meu." disse ele, cruzando os braços e inclinando a cabeça, pensativo. "Eras linda com aqueles trajes modernos, mas és ainda mais bela com esses vestidos de dama..." murmurou docemente, olhando-a demoradamente.  
>Eliana teria enrubescido, se fosse ainda viva, e só então reparou os seus vestidos: um comprido vestido de veludo escuro com mangas longas e largas, mas que deixava os ombros e parte do decote descobertos. Não tinha como equivocar o olhar do Inverno nem o desejo estampado no seu rosto.<br>Só então ela reparou que ele também estava trajando vestidos antigos, de fidalgo, completamente pretos.  
>"Que sonho é este?" murmurou Eliana, levando as mãos ao topo da cabeça. Era tudo estranho demais.<br>Inverno se aproximou ainda mais e circulou ao redor dela, posicionando-se de novo às suas costas. "Um sonho que me permite de ver-te de novo, meu doce, e talvez de ajudar-te." disse ele, acariciando suavemente o ombro de Eliana com a ponta dos dedos. A garota sentiu um outro calafrio. As suas mãos eram geladas, mas o seu toque prometia paixão. Inverno acariciou seus cabelos e Eliana estremeceu de novo. Era tanto que o Tiago não a tocava assim, era tanto que não se sentia tão desejada.  
>Eliana se afastou de um passo, respirando descompassadamente. O que estava acontecendo com ela?<br>"Porquê me chamaste, menina? O que queres de mim?" disse Inverno, suspirando.  
>Eliana sacudiu a cabeça, lagrimas brotaram nos seus olhos. "O Tiago..." disse, soluçando.<br>"O que fez aquele garoto arrogante?" perguntou Inverno ajoelhando-se em frente a ela e enxugando-lhe as lagrimas.  
>"Ele... Ele me traiu com uma outra mulher." disse Eliana, chorando. Admitir o que tinha acontecido tornava-o mais real e ainda mais dolorido.<br>"O que?" exclamou Inverno, levantando-se de repente e chutando uma das cadeiras conta a parede, estilhaçando-a. Ele estava furioso e Eliana se encolheu instintivamente.  
>"Como pôde, o filho de uma rapariga?" esbravejou Inverno, destruindo outro móvel.<br>Eliana soluçou desesperadamente e, de repente, Inverno a abraçou, segurando-a com braços fortes contra o seu peito frio. "Shhh, shhh. Não chora, menina, não chora. Estes teus olhos lindos não foram feitos para chorar." disse Inverno, afagando os seus cabelos loiros.  
>Eliana não conseguiu parar de chorar, mas enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço do Inverno, encostando a cabeça no seu peito. Inverno estacou um momento, como surpreso do gesto da garota, mas logo voltou a afagar o sue cabelo e murmurar suavemente ao seu ouvido. "Se ainda pudesse caminhar na Terra, o mataria sofridamente para ti, menina, para ver o sorriso voltar em teu rosto. – disse, a voz cheia de sentimento – Como ele pôde te fazer sofrer? Se tivesse podido ser teu cavalheiro de verdade, te teria adorado como uma deusa. Teria feito de tudo para te alegrar. Nunca terias sofrido, nunca..."<br>Eliana levantou a cabeça do seu ombro e o encarou. As lagrimas ainda riscavam sua face, mas ela parecia ter se acalmado.  
>"Isso não é verdade: você me fez sofrer de monte quando me raptou." disse com um calafrio ao pensar ao que tinha acontecido em aqueles poucos dias. O terror de ser prisioneira de criaturas desumanas, a dor de inúmeras mordidas, o frio incessante: aqueles dias tinham sido um pesadelo.<br>Eliana o encarou pedindo respostas mas não se afastou.  
>Inverno parecia profundamente mortificado e afastou os olhos. "Eu... Era uma situação de emergência. - tentou desculpar-se em voz baixa – Eu sei que deve ter sido horrível para ti, mas eu teria tentado me desculpar assim que fossemos estados em um lugar seguro. Teria repagado cada lagrima cem vezes com sorrisos, se somente tivesse tido uma chance." Inverno abaixou a cabeça e fez menção de largá-la, mas os braços de Eliana continuavam em volta de seu pescoço.<br>"Também você teria se aborrecido com minha atitude e minha fraqueza depois de um pouco." disse ela, ainda desesperada e se sentindo um lixo. À final, Tiago tinha procurado uma outra mulher bem porquê ela não era o que deveria ser, não era capaz de se virar sozinha.  
>Inverno deu uma risadinha. "Tu não és uma guerreira, meu doce, mas não precisarias ser. Eu adoraria te proteger, ser teu cavaleiro, se só pudesse. Faria qualquer coisa por ti." disse suavemente, olhando-a nos olhos e de novo Eliana se sentiu confusa por tanta paixão.<br>Eliana sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não valho tanto assim, Inverno." retrucou, afastando os olhos.  
>Uma mão fria acariciou o seu rosto e fez com que ela voltasse a olhá-lo nos olhos. "Tu vales..." murmurou Inverno, bem perto dos seus lábios.<br>Eliana teve um momento para perceber o que estava acontecendo e afastar-se, se tivesse querido, antes que os lábios frios de Inverno se encontrassem com os seus em um beijo apaixonado.  
>Eliana gemeu baixinho e o agarrou pelos ombros, encostando-se ainda mais nele e as mãos dele a puxaram forte pela cintura enquanto lábios e línguas dançavam freneticamente. A boca fria de Inverno percorreu todo seu pescoço exposto, beijando cada centímetro da sua pele alva, fazendo-a estremecer como uma folha no vento, a ameaça de dentes pontiagudos tornando-se em um subtil estimulo. As mão dele procuravam desatar os laços e nós que fechavam o vestido dela, mas sem muito sucesso, enquanto ela desabotoava o casaco e a camisa dele, deslizando as mãos no seu peito musculoso e gelado.<br>Inverno deixou escapar um grunhido frustrado. "Tinha esquecido quão é difícil tirar estas coisas..." disse baixinho ao ouvido de Eliana, segundos antes de rasgar o vestido em um puxão. O tecido pesado deslizou até o chão e Eliana encontrou-se nua. Inverno afastou-se de um passo, para podê-la ver melhor e ela estremeceu de novo sob a intensidade de seu olhar. "Tu é ainda mais bela do que tinha imaginado..." disse ele com voz enrouquecida pelo desejo.  
>Eliana deu um passo para a frente e beijou-o tão apaixonadamente que conseguiu se machucar a língua com suas presas. Inverno emitiu um gemido sufocado e agarrou-a pela cintura, levantando-a do chão. Eliana enlaçou as pernas na sua cintura e sentiu quanto ele a queria, mal contendo outro gemido.<br>Às cegas, sem interromper o beijo, Inverno a carregou até a cama e a apoiou delicadamente sobre o espesso edredom. Eliana adorou senti-lo em cima dela, adorou senti-lo mover-se contra ela, roçando a sua pélvis contra a dela. Os seu lábios desceram de novo, saboreando a pele da garota, o pescoço, os, ombros, o peito.  
>Eliana gemeu forte quando os sues lábios se fecharam em volta de um dos seus seios, sugando e lambendo, e agarrou-o pelo cabelo. Ele riu baixinho e continuou a beijá-la, primeiro o outro seio, depois, descendo ainda mais, a barriga. Mãos geladas acariciaram suas pernas, fazendo com que ela as abrisse, estremecendo sem poder parar, imaginando o que ia acontecer e lamentando não poder ter retribuído beijos e caricias, mas ele a surpreendeu. Eliana gritou quando ele a beijou entre as pernas, enchendo-a de um prazer violento. "Ah, Inverno!" ela gritou.<br>Inverno parou por um instante. "Gostas?" perguntou com voz rouca.  
>"S-sim..." ela balbuciou, envergonhada.<br>Inverno sorriu e recomeçou, sem piedade, levando-a a níveis de prazer que eram quase insuportáveis. Seus dedos forcaram passagem dentro dela, movendo-se ritmicamente, e ela não aguentou mais, gritando o seu prazer para o céu enquanto atingia o clímax.  
>Eliana ficou alguns instantes sem se mexer, a cabeça enevoada, a respiração descompassada. Fazia tempo que não se sentia assim, tão satisfeita, tão cuidada. O seu coração se encheu de gratidão por Inverno.<br>Mesmo no seu estado de quase-transe, Eliana percebeu movimento na cama. Era Inverno que se deitava ao seu lado, abraçando-a carinhosamente. Eliana esperou se recompor um pouquinho e se virou de frente para ele, beijando-o suavemente. "Obrigada..." ela sussurrou perto do seu ouvido, lambendo-o delicadamente e sentindo-o estremecer. Encorajada pela sua reação, Eliana continuou a beijar-lhe, lamber-lhe e mordiscar-lhe pescoço, peito e abdômen, enquanto procurava remover definitivamente seu casaco e sua camisa e, em seguida, a sua calça.  
>"Vocês medievais gostam de vestidos défices de tirar, hein?" murmurou ela, lutando contra os nós. Inverno deu uma risadinha, mas Eliana já tinha conseguido desamarrar tudo e sua mão tinha se envolvido em volta dele, apertando ligeiramente, e a risada se tornou em um gemido.<br>Eliana sentiu uma feroz satisfação em ver aquele homem tão arrogante e poderoso se entregar totalmente a ela, gemendo e tremendo e sentiu ainda mas gratidão encher-lhe o coração. Ele a fazia sentir maravilhosa, uma deusa.  
>Eliana parou por um instante de acariciá-lo e procurou remover o resto de seus vestidos. Não era a primeira vez em que o via quase nu, mas na vez anterior ela havia estado apavorada de mais para reparar quanto ele era bonito: alto, esguio e musculoso, com um rosto masculino e lindo.<br>Apesar da sua arrogância costumeira, Inverno parecia quase envergonhado diante seu olhar cheio de desejo. "Você é lindo..." ela disse, beijando-o de novo e sentando-se sobre ele, acariciando-lhe o rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Inverno fechou os olhos e se entregou á ela completamente.  
>Teria sido tão fácil aproveitar da oferta e tomar controle da situação, mas, se bem apreciasse a sua confiança nela, não era assim que ela tinha imaginado o desfecho de esse encontro.<br>"Eu quero você em cima de mim. Dentro de mim." lhe disse baixinho, beijando-o suavemente nos lábios frios.  
>Inverno abriu os olhos e olhou para ela de forma tal que se ela ainda tivesse um coração humano, ele estaria disparando feito louco.<br>"Cada teu desejo é uma ordem..." disse com voz rouca e a empurrou de volta á cama.  
>Eliana abriu as pernas e não conteve um gemido quando o sentiu entrar nela, empurrando devagar até chegar ao fim. Era uma sensação deliciosa, estonteante. Ela enlaçou de novo as pernas na cintura dele e acariciou as suas costas devagar em quanto ele permanecia imóvel, tremendo, tentando recuperar controle, com a respiração descompassada e os cabelos revoltos que lhe cobriam o rosto. Foi então que ele começou a mexer-se, devagar mas com força, atingindo o fim dela a cada estocada. O resto do mundo perdeu qualquer significado e Eliana fechou os olhos e arqueou-se na cama, gemendo incontrolavelmente a cada movimento dele. O ritmo aumentou, ficando quase raivoso, frenético,e Eliana, vitima de um prazer tão intenso que era quase uma tortura, cravou as unhas nas suas costas e gritou, roçando freneticamente contra ele e sentindo um outro violento clímax se aproximar.<br>"Tu é linda..." balbuciou Inverno com voz sufocada, continuando a mexer-se sobre ela e dentro dela. "Ah, deuses, tu é tão linda, Eliana..."  
>Se ela ainda fosse humana, o coração dela, que estaria batendo enlouquecido, teria perdido o ritmo por um instante, enquanto ela atingia o clímax mais forte da sua vida, gritando e gemendo, incapaz de qual quiser controle, vitima de espasmos em todos os músculos.<br>"Ah, Eliana!" gemeu Inverno, roçando dentro dela uma, duas vezes mais e rugindo seu prazer ao céu, um som tão selvagem e descontrolado que Eliana estremeceu toda de novo.  
>Tremendo descontroladamente, Inverno se apoiou sobre ela e Eliana se sentiu estranhamente completa, em paz.<br>"Já me levanto, não se preocupe..." disse ele baixinho, tentando não pesar demais sobre ela, mas Eliana sacudiu a cabeça e o segurou no lugar.  
>"Nem tente..." ela retrucou e Inverno sorriu docemente, apoiando a cabeça no seu ombro. Eliana tentou não pensar em nada, tentou limitar-se a sentir: o frio e o peso confortável do seu corpo sobre o dela, o som do seu respiro que lentamente voltava ao normal, o leve cheiro de neve da sua pele e a maciez do seu cabelo enquanto ela o afagava ternamente.<br>"Tenho que me levantar daqui, meu doce. Os meus braços tão me matando..." murmurou Inverno com ares de desculpa alguns minutos depois. Eliana acenou positivamente também se não queria que o momento acabasse, não queria que ele levantasse e fosse embora, mas Inverno rolou para o lado e abraçou-a carinhosamente, beijando-lhe a testa e afastando-lhe dos olhos mechas rebeldes de cabelos loiros.  
>Eliana não sabia por quanto tempo ficaram assim, entrelaçados, em silencio, acariciando e beijando uma ao outro carinhosamente, mas ela não queria que acabasse nunca. Não queria voltar para o mundo real, onde o seu homem a traia, onde ninguém a tratava como se valesse alguma coisa. Queria ficar naquele sonho com Inverno.<br>"Eliana? - chamou Inverno, preocupado, interrompendo as suas meditações – O que acontece? Estás ficando transparente."  
>Eliana olhou para as suas mãos. Era verdade. "Acho que estou acordando..." disse, sentindo que seu coração se partia pela segunda vez na mesma noite. Lagrimas escarlates rolaram novamente sobre o sue rosto.<br>Inverno secou-as de novo, carinhosamente, e tentou sorrir, mas ele também parecia próximo as lagrimas. "Te esperarei, Eliana. Te esperarei na borda do Rio, nem que tivesse que esperar uma eternidade. Prometo. Prometo." disse, beijando-a uma ultima vez, mas Eliana estava quase acordada e a sensação dos seus lábios era como um fantasma e sua voz apenas um sussurro.  
>"Eu te amo, Eliana..." disse Inverno em um sussurro quase inaudível e Eliana acordou chorando no subterrâneo escuro e abandonado. Lentamente, se levantou e desfez o caminho até a sua casa, caminhando em silencio, com pernas moles como se tivesse verdadeiramente passado o dia na cama com alguém. Tinha apenas tido o tempo de conhecê-lo de verdade, de afeiçoar-se, de perceber que ele a queria de verdade, até mais do que o Tiago dos tempos melhores, e logo o perdia, pensou. Aquilo não tinha sido um verdadeiro sonho, vampiros nunca sonhavam, a menos que fossem visões, mas Eliana não sabia como voltar a encontrá-lo, naquele lugar além do tempo. Perder os dois homens da vida dela na mesma noite era demais. Não era justo.<br>Eliana entrou na toca e quase bateu de frente em Tiago que estava saindo com Samantha, totalmente despreocupado.  
>"Li, você..." ele tentou dizer, confuso.<br>"Esteve fora o dia inteiro. Você nem reparou, aposto." disse Eliana, com voz sepulcral. Nem mesmo tinha raiva mais, só se sentia vazia, uma sensação tão diferente daquela que tinha experimentado na visão.  
>"Li, eu..." balbuciou Tiago.<br>Eliana levantou uma mão e ele calou-se. "Tudo bem, Tiago. Eu só vou pegar as minhas coisas para me mudar." disse calma.  
>Tiago tentou falar de novo, mas ela não queria ouvir sua voz. "Nem tente. O que tinha entre nos acabou, Tiago. Fique com a sua nova cria, desejo-vos felicidade." disse, sempre muito calma. Não conseguia sentir nada. Vazia, totalmente vazia. Entrou no cômodo onde guardava as suas coisas e enfiou-as em uma bolsa de lona rapidamente, e, sem remorsos, deixou a toca e a sua velha vida para trás.<p>

Eliana mudou-se para o centro da floresta, junto a Jô. Nos primeiros tempos, estava muito deprimida para fazer qualquer coisa a não ser chorar. Tentava sonhar, mas não conseguia e se sentia terrivelmente só.  
>Aos poucos, com a ajuda de Jô, o seu humor melhorou. O velho vampiro ficou sendo como um pai para ela e ela ficava horas inteiras a escutar as suas historias. Os seus conhecimentos eram espantosos, mas ela escutava com mais atenção quando ele contava historias sobre os seus velhos companheiros, os vampiros do Rio D'Ouro. Todas as vezes que ouvia falar de Inverno, de sua luta para proteger os seus súditos e irmãos, da sua selvagem vingança contra os caçadores, o seu coração morto parecia ter um batido.<br>Cada vez que adormecia no sono diurno, Eliana sentia as palavras de Inverno que ressonavam na sua mente. "Te esperarei... Te amo..."e desejava poder vê-lo de novo, almenos uma vez.  
>Um dia se decidiu e contou a sua historia para Jô, omitindo os particulares mais pessoais. Ela disse que tinha tido uma visão sobre uma pessoa morta, que esperava na beira do Rio e que queria saber se fosse possível encontrá-la de novo em espirito.<br>Jô sorriu. "Certamente é possível, menina" disse. "Fazia tempo que não encontrava um vampiro com o dom de andar no mundo dos espíritos. É um dom raro, mas eu posso te ajudar a controlá-lo melhor."  
>Eliana abracou o velhinho e quase fê-lo cair no chão de tão forte se jogou em seus braços, agradecendo-o de mil maneiras.<br>Foram meses longos, em que Eliana aprendeu que Jô era um professor severo e exigente, mas valeu a pena, quando começou a conseguir controlar o seu nascente poder e ter visões quando bem queria e sobre o que bem queria.  
>Uma noite Eliana se sentiu bastante segura de seu treino. Era quase a alvorada e ela se sentia bem próxima à adormecer. Entrou numa transe meditativa concentrando-se naquilo que queria visualizar. Se sentia bastante nervosa, mas sabia que ia funcionar, ou pelo menos, esperava.<p>

Inverno estava esperando na beira do Rio, olhando as almas dos mortais passar e pensando na Eliana. Tinham passado meses, e de tanto pensar e relembrar naquela noite, ela tinha ficado descolorida como uma fantasia. Inverno sabia que tinha acontecido de verdade, os seus irmãos o tinham visto desaparecer por horas e reaparecer com ares tristes, se bem que ele nunca tivesse contado a eles onde tinha ido e o que tinha feito.  
>Tinha prometido esperar, esperar para sempre se necessário, e ele era um homem que cumpria sempre suas promessas, mas era tão difícil ficar sem ela, agora que sabia o que seria tê-la para si... As vezes se perguntava se ela não teria feito pazes com o maldito garoto e esquecido dele e o desespero o submergia.<br>Era durante um desses momentos de desespero que ouviu de novo a voz da sua amada, chamando por ele. Inverno respondeu ao chamado e se encontrou em um lugar vagamente familiar, uma longa praia de areia rodeada de altos prédios. Era o lugar onde tinha voltado à Terra às ordens do Diabo, seguindo o chamado de Tiago.  
>Inverno olhou ao seu redor, procurando por Eliana.<br>Ela estava bem às suas costas, linda, mesmo trajando aqueles trajes modernos e pouco femininos, com os cachos loiros balançando ao sabor da brisa. Como era linda...  
>Inverno se deu uma rápida olhada e percebeu que estava vestindo as calças jeans e o sobretudo preto em que tinha morrido. Eliana o encarou com um sorriso sedutor.<br>"Pensei que não ia vir-te mais. Pensei que tivesse voltado com o Tiago e esquecido de mim..." balbuciou ele, agarrando-a pelo cabelo e beijando-a com paixão. Eliana respondeu ao beijo com igual paixão, acariciando-lhe o rosto e esfregando o seu corpo no dele. Inverno sentiu-se próximo a chorar de felicidade.  
>Eliana interrompeu o beijo. "Ia esperar-me do mesmo jeito?" perguntou baixinho.<br>"Ia. Sempre. Eu te prometi. Eu te amo." respondeu ele, olhando-a nos olhos, procurando por algum sinal que ela retribuísse os seus sentimentos. Os olhos de Eliana eram cheios de afeto e Inverno sentiu que o desespero ia embora sem deixar um novo endereço.  
>Eliana sorriu, o beijou de novo, suavemente, e se deslaçou de seus braços. "Vem." ela disse, estendendo uma mão delicada.<br>Inverno agarrou a sua mão. "Aonde vamos?" perguntou perplexo.  
>"Vamos tomar um sorvete. Você vai gostar, é doce e bem frio." disse Eliana, sorrindo e apertando a sua mão gentilmente.<br>"Porquê queres oferecer-me um sorvete, qualquer coisa isso seja?" perguntou ele.  
>Eliana riu. "É o que se faz aqui quando duas pessoas estão namorando."<br>Inverno a olhou ainda mais perplexo. "Namorando?" repetiu.  
>"Estou te dando a tua chance." disse Eliana sorrindo de novo gentilmente.<br>Inverno a abraçou forte e a beijou de novo. "Tu não te arrependerás disto, Eliana." disse com voz embargada pela emoção.  
>"Eu sei..." respondeu ela baixinho, sorrindo.<p>

* * *

><p>FIM!<p>

Gostaste? Aperte o botão review!


End file.
